


The living, talking, walking, Ken doll. As in, nineteen again.

by ToxicAlienDaisies13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, deaged dean, twink!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAlienDaisies13/pseuds/ToxicAlienDaisies13
Summary: Why?Is all Dean can think because he's nineteen again.And yes, this is a terrible unfair situation.But maybe, there's some benefits...





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you read Love will keep us warm, I'm not gonna post for another week or two. If you read my stuff, the smutty stuff anyways. I'm going to post five more stories by the end of the week. Smutty ones of course.  
> And there's going to be a few more chapters to this story soon.

"This is so fucking stupid!" Dean screamed as he kicked a chair.

"Hey woah! Don't be a throwing a tantrum Dean!"

"How can I not when I'm fucking nineteen again!"

"Okay Dean I get it your upset-"

Dean fumed, "Upset! Upset doesn't cover it!"

"Look Rowena said it'll wear off so just be patient."

Dean groaned, absolutely annoyed, "Fine, I'll be in my room, until I'm normal don't bother me."

Sam sighed, annoyed and frustrated at his big-well, little, brothers anger.

But he'll stay out of his way till this clears up.

\---

Dean looked at himself in the mirror, he hated this so much.

The once large buff shape he pertained was gone.  
What was left was soft skin, on a skinny frail body. Lips pink and full, not chapped, freckles dotting all over his nose and cheeks, among other places too. 

A twink, he was a twink again.

Where had he learned the word? Simply from all the men who said so, and some women.

The fact as well that he was a 'twink' until his late twenties.

The trouble and blessing was with that age that women loved him, called him super hot. But, so did older men, hitting on him all the time.

Calling him things like pretty and beautiful. When he would get angry and protest he'd only arouse them further, "Feisty, I like that," they would say.

They would grind their denim clad cocks against his ass at bars. Whispering the dirty things they would do to him.

Shivering at the memories he went to the kitchen, he remembered how hungry he was.

\---

Castiel entered the bunker, Sam had said over the phone that Dean was hit with a type of spell that would wear off. Despite Sams protests to not come he came anyway to check on Dean.

Sensing movement in the kitchen he walked there.

A, "Hello, Dean," was about to leave his mouth when he saw it was Dean, but a different version.

\---

Turning around Dean froze.  
God damnit! He did not want Cas to see him like this!

"Uhh, hey Cas."

God damnit! He forgot his voice was higher now. This was so stupid.

Cas walked over to him, head tilted and eyes squinted, stopping when he was a foot away from Dean.

Dean looked at him patiently till he lost it, "Damnit Cas! Take a picture it'll last longer!"

"Would you like me too?"

He damn well rolled his eyes out of his skull at that.

"No Cas, just stop staring, it's not polite you know."

Cas took a small step forward, still a focused expression on him.

Dean was still his own height but he was obviously smaller than Cas regardless of height now.

Shoving Cas, failing, he exclaimed angrily, "Personal fucking space Cas!"

Cas's eyes squinted differently, hurt, "As you wish Dean." And took several steps back.

Great, nice going Winchester, just be an asshole and make Cas feel bad.

"Sorry, just frustrated," he attempted as an apology.

"What exactly happened to you?"

Dean sighed, "We were taking down a witch who we found out was de-aging her victims."

"Why did she de-age them?"

"She was removing their souls afterward to create a powerful spell. A spell that would garantee eternal life."

"Why didn't she just take young people?"

"She said that with all the concern for young people going missing, no one would notice or care middle aged adults going missing."

"I see. And how did..." Cas trailed off, gesturing to Deans state.

Dean sighed with his whole body, irritated at the memory.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Nah, nah it's alright. So basically we found her hideout, killed her. But before we could she tied us up. Then when we escaped she threw a de-aging spell at me and now I'm a Ken doll."

Cas tilted his head again, a question on the tip of his lips but Dean waved him off and got back to making his sandwich.

"When does it wear off?"

"I don't know, Rowena said it might be a few hours, a day, a week. She doesn't know for sure because the witch wasn't going for a certain time, just for her victims to turn young and for her to take their soul and kill them."

"So it could be a while. Are you alright being like this?"

"Hell no! I'm in torture looking like this!"

"Why is that?"

"Because Cas, I hate looking like, like this," Dean sneered at his own body. Man did he hate this.

"Why would you? You're very attractive."  
Cas said the words quiet but with sincerity.

And it made Dean shut down, his eyes widened. His mouth agape, his breath hitches.  
Cas called him attractive, very attractive.

In a millisecond he returned to normal. Of course Cas thinks that, even the straightest men he met were attracted to him. Told him they'd never been with a guy but they'd surely fuck his brains out like any other pussy.

In that thought he became a little sad.

"Thanks Cas," he responded voice full of sarcasm.

"At least you're not hurt or you're life is harder this way, you're just younger."

Dean exclaimed a loud guffaw, "Are you kidding me? I can't even buy alcohol, I can't go to a bar, or a strip place!"

"Those things aren't that important."

Scoffing Dean muttered under his breath, "Can't even get laid."

"You can."

Dean jumped a little, right, angel, he can definitely hear me.  
He sat down with his sandwich, "What do you mean?"

Cas's expression was unreadable.

"I mean that you can still get 'laid.'"  
Scoffing again Dean took a bite of his sandwich, "Dude, the only girls willing to sleep with me are virgins and cougars."

"Virgins and cougars?" Cas asked with confusion.

"Girls around this age are most likely virgins, and cougars will hit on me. I got a seriously small group of choices here. Not to mention I cant even go to a bar."

"I don't know what to tell you Dean, I suppose you won't be having any intercourse until you are normal."

Dean took several bites of his sandwich, thinking about the fact that he won't be having sex as long as he looks like this.

"Well that's just fan-frickin-tastic," he responded with sarcasm, mouth full of food.

Castiel just stood up and proceeded to walk out of the room, until Dean stopped him.

"Hey! Where are you going!"  
Dean swallowed his food and almost stood up to stop Cas.

Cas hesitated before speaking, "I feel like I'm not wanted around you as how uncomfortable you are in this state."

"No dude it's fine, I was just complaining."

Really, Dean wanted to hang out with Cas.

"Come on, watch a movie with me or something."

Cas perked up immediately, showing a little smile.

"That sounds very nice."

"Ok then!" Dean clapped his hands together with a smile.

"Just let me finish my sandwich, I'll take a shower, and we're good."

"I'll wait in the war room then."

"Okay!"

\---

Excited to spend time with Cas, Dean attempted to make his shower quick, but thoroughly enjoyed the hot water.

Breathing out an exhale he lathered his body with soap.

He had to admit to himself, he had a pretty smoken bod. A sensitive one a that too. The skimming touches and kneading into his skin with his hands perked his arousal. 

Who could resist him when he looked this good at such a young age?

Realizing suddenly, he misses the attention, doesn't get much of it these days.

Flashing to all the women who called him attractive, handsome, hot.

Even the men, calling him pretty, gorgeous, beautiful.

Of course he's had curiosity get the best to him and try being with a guy a couple times. 

One man in particular rang to him, dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. After a few shots of tequila, Dean thought, hey, why not?

Remembering how the much larger, older, man threw him down so easily.

Kissed his breath away and prepped him thoroughly but quickly. Fucked him hard and fast, how he begged for even harder and faster.  
I mean, fuck, tears even welled in his eyes from pleasure. The man had whispered into his ear, 'Such a eager little cockslut, love it don't you?" 

Screaming yes, the man pounded even harder at his prostate, Dean coming with a wail untouched.  
The man fucking him through and coming just as hard as Dean.

At this point Dean was fisting his cock quickly at the memory, coming in a loud exclaim against the tiled wall.

Heaving for breaths he couldn't believe how quick he came. And to be honest, he felt he could almost immediately go again.

Seriously considering to go at it again, he remembered Cas was waiting.

Cas. He let out a sigh as he thought of the angel.

\---

Dean decided to wear a old band shirt and his shorts. They used to be a pair of jeans but cut them to be shorts, they were actually cut too low.  
Doesn't matter either way, it's a free bunker. 

Examining himself in the mirror, he didn't appreciate how loose the clothes fit him. Meh, doesn't matter.

Taking out his laptop he played the first Star Trek movie, it was illegally downloaded. But like illegally downloading a movie mattered.  
Walking into the kitchen as he smelled a great aroma he saw Cas was making popcorn, "You making popcorn Cas?"

"Yes I thought you'd like some, it's customary to eat popcorn while watching a movie, correct?"

"Yea."

Cas turned around and his whole demeanor changed as he glanced Dean up and down quickly then went back to focus on the popcorn.

"So what are we watching?"

"Star Trek."

"Excellent. I find those the most endearing out of all the movies Metatron showed me."

Dean hummed in agreement, "Can't blame ya, their awesome."

The popcorn was ready and Cas pored it into a bowl.

"Shall we go?"

Cas had this big dorky smile that made Dean smile.

"Sure, let me just find my licorice stash. I know it's somewhere here..."

Dean squated down as he opened a cabinet, rummaging to find his candy.

He got on his knees and reached into the back.  
Damn black licorice is in here he knows it.

He can feel his shorts and shirt riding up but doesn't really care.

\---

Cas clenches his jaw as Deans rear is exposed, only the bottom of his cheeks pop out but it arouses Castiel deeply. 

Dean has a nice rear, perfect round mounds that are splattered with freckles. His shirt goes up too, and he sees that beautiful expanse of lower back.

Seeing Dean like this...arouses him.

Shifting on his feet he can feel his penis slowly filling to an erection.

Panicking he tries to look away but can't. He needs to control his body, but he can't manage his erection to go down.  
His slacks are getting very constricting and tight. 

Dean is so beautiful like this, bent down, on his knees, perfect rear exposed.

Dean makes an exclaim of victory and stands up. 

Cas panics and uses the bowl to cover his erection.

"Come on," Deans smiling and leads the way to his room as Cas follows.

\---

They're halfway through the movie when Dean is done with the popcorn and starts eating the licorice.

He licks at it and sucks on it absentmindedly as he watches the movie.

Sam calls him gross for liking black licorice but he thinks it's one of the best candies out there.

Taking his time at enjoying it, licking and taking small bites idly, he doesn't notice that Cas is quite enthralled by his actions.

\---

Cas feels his penis rise again, Dean eating licorice shouldn't be this arousing.  
And yet it is.

He stops looking at the movie, clenching his jaw as he watches Dean eat the licorice.

\---

Dean starts to feel pretty horny.  
Must be these new young hormones.

He wants to rub one out but Cas is here.

Images of Cas giving him a hand job float in his mind.

Hmm, that's nice.

What about Cas's mouth? He's got nice pink lips that would look great around his dick.

As he imagines that he remembers that his body is nineteen now, it's all dainty and pretty just like all those men said.

Fuck.

Images of Cas whispering that as he fucks into Dean float in his mind.

Cas could man handle him down and just make him take it.  
Just pound into Deans sensitive, frail twink little body.  
And he'd take it so good.

Fuck he needs to calm down. His dick is already getting really hard, he attempts to hide it with a pillow.

Cas and him are just friends.

But then again he's always had feelings for Cas...

He's so damn horny.

He hadn't remembered what feeling really horny was like, but it was terrible. Because he wanted to just fuck. Or be fucked. 

Fuck he doesn't care by now.

He needs it.

C'mon Dean! he reprimands himself.

You're really going to be a hormonal teenager that just wants to jerk off all the time?  
Well, that's what it's pretty much heading into right now.

And no woman around this age is going to have sex with him just like that. They'll be too self conscious or virgin. Not to mention anyone older is just a straight up cougar trying to fulfill their personal fantasy of having him fall apart at their touch.

But then there's men...

Mentally scoffing he shakes his head lightly, he doesn't want to put up with all the douches. But it'll be worth it when they fuck him.

His breathing picks up a little, it's been a while since the feeling of what a larger stronger body feels like.  
But he remembers. Fuck, does he remember.

Pressing him down, ordering him to just take it. 

He gulps hard.

They'd fuck his face, and he remembers how much he loved their cum painting his face. Or his lower back when they'd pull out, ripping off the condom, and just cumming all over his lower back.

He bites at his lip and shifts on the bed. 

How the glide of a thick cock felt against that one spot.

Holding back a whine he starts feeling shame.

Cas is literally right next to him and he's thinking this. 

A sense of doubt over comes him. I mean, he'd only been with eight men in all his life. Not many, definitely nothing compared to all the women he's been with. They were just exceptions, he couldn't find a woman and settled for them. 

But what about Cas?

Nah Cas was his best friend, Cas wouldn't want him in that way anyway.

Ohh, but Cas.

Looking over to Cas he realizes Cas's staring. Like a ton of bricks he realizes that he had been licking the licorice stick if it had been a dick.

Coughing wildly and blushing hard, heat spreading to his ears and neck. Cas gives him a face of confusion.

Dean clears his throat, "W-What are y-you looking at?!" He meant for it to come out stern, but it came out in a squeaking stutter. His own face flaming into a deeper shade, Cas raises an eyebrow. 

Cas's pupils were bigger than normal, that's weird...

"Nothing. Just observing."

Dean rolls his eyes, Cas, fuckin weirdo angel.

\---

Deans cheeks were beet red as he kept thinking of how horny he was.  
His cock was aching, he really needs to clean out the pipes.  
They were on the second movie now, he rutted lightly against the pillow and bit his lip to not whine.

He is so damn sensitive.

Cas looked over to him, for the first time since he had stared when Dean was eating the licorice.

"Are you alright Dean?" Cas fretted, worry more than evident.

"I'm fine," but it came out breathy.

Cas shook his head slowly, "Your not, what do you need to feel better?"

I need your cock, or your hand, your mouth would do too, fuck I just need you.  
A man is not intended to have blue balls for this long like this.

"Why are you holding on to that pillow so hard?"  
Cas tried to take it away but Dean squeaked, yes, he fucking squeaked, God he hates this body.  
Dean gripped tighter to the pillow, and obviously Cas was having none of that. Cas reached for it again but Dean swung it at Cas, slapping his face with it.

Unamused and unhurt, Cas's face grew annoyed.

"Dean," he warned, "What's wrong?"

Dean squeaked, yes, fucking again, can you blame him, Cas's face and tone could make the Earth quiver.  
He tried to run out of the bed, embarrassed at the situation, but his attempt was useless.  
Not even touching the ground Cas grabbed him by the waist, pulling him back. Placing him firmly on his lap.  
Dean gasped at the force.

"What's wrong with you? You can't just run away."

Attempting to squirm away, failing for the second time, he got turned on even more at how strong Cas was.

Cas looked at his body and saw his erection that bulged against his shorts.

Dean hid his face but Cas grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Why didn't you just say you were struggling with something like that? I would've understood. Human men have needs."

"Well, cause'..."  
Dean let his words hang, of all the moments to confess he would've never had thought it would be like this.

"I'm really horny...like, not just for you, but like horny for you."

He wanted to break his face on a wall.

"What?"

"Like, I want to, you know, do it with you, but like..."

Cas watched Deans face intently, profoundly confused.

"But not just a one night stand, I want you to be, I want to be your-us-together."

He really wants to just enter a hole and die.

"You like me? You want me in that way?"

"Umm, what is that for then?" Dean replied sarcastically, gesturing at his boner, that was still going strong.

"Don't youth normally be like that?"

Dean laughed in a guffaw, "Yea, they do, but it's specifically because of you."

"This is all very strange."

"Your telling me, the living Ken doll."

"I never thought you would confess how you felt, this way, but I also didn't think you ever felt that way."

"Well, do you feel the same?"

Dean sweated in the intensity that came from waiting on Cas's answer.

But the Angel rolled his eyes, "I have chosen you out of everything else more than several times, what do you think?"

"I guess we're both a couple of idiots then."

"You're not an idiot."

Rolling his eyes Dean replied, "So are we, boyfriends now?"

Cas smiled slow and then all at once, like a roaring fire that made Dean warm all over. "I would like that very much."

"Well I guess you should kiss me,"  
Dean suggested, smirk evident, a flirtatious tone that deepens his voice the slightest.

"I should also take care of this..."  
Cas gripped Deans erection through his shorts, Dean gasping at the touch.

"You should," he replied breathily.

They leaned in, pressing their lips softly against the others, it was chaste, just lips against the other, but the passion was strong and urgent beneath it.  
All to reflect the held back emotions and sexual tension.

Slowly, they sensually parted lips and explored the others mouth with rough tongues.

It was a wet sound that was quite loud, but to them all they could feel was the pleasure.  
Dean let out small moans, Cas letting out soft groans.

Their pace quickened, tongues exploring much quickly and swiping at whatever.  
It was honestly the hottest make out session Dean had ever had.

Cas cupped the beautiful mounds that was Deans ass, gripping hard in appreciation.  
Dean had exclaimed a high noise and clung to Cas's hair, tugging hard.  
Cas groaned loudly, it was painful but so pleasurable.

Separating for air, gasping at it desperately, they saw through almost closed eyes how wrecked they both were.  
Lust clouded their eyes, pupils so wide it only left a thin ring of green gazing at blue.  
Lips were swollen and red, shiny, spit slick.

"Fuck," Dean whispered quietly.

"That's what I intend to do," Cas stated in a deep rumble, something that made Deans breath hitch.

"You know Dean, not that I don't like your normal body, but this one..." Cas trailed off as he took Dean in with his eyes completely.

Dean squirmed against the gaze, patiently waiting for an answer.

"This one," Cas leaned in close to Deans ear, "This one makes me want to do all sorts of things..."

Dean panted at the response, air was becoming a challenge.  
"Like what?"

"Well, to put it in a way I think you'd like to hear, fucking you so hard you can't walk."

Gasping, Dean clutched at Cas's arms hard. "P-please," he was aware of how pathetic he sounded, but it's been nearly a decade of pent up sexual tension. Is he not allowed to be needy?

"Take off your clothes," Cas orders, pulling back and looking Dean in the eye. "Stand there and give me a little show."  
Cas pointed at the front of the bed.

Dean obliged, standing up and walking at the front of the bed in what he hopes was a sexy walk. Purposely jutting his hips side to side.

Cas watched intently as Dean ran a hand down his own chest.

Starting with his shirt, lifting it up and throwing it somewhere around the room. Turning around he gripped his own ass and bent forward a little.  
He could hear Cas's pant of breath and loved every second of it.

Lowering his shorts with his boxers he stepped out of them and turned around.

Cas was palming at his crotch, obviously trying to relieve some ache.

"Come here," he commanded deeply.

Dean bit his lip, knowing it would look hot, walking over and standing in front of Cas.

Cas stood up in front of Dean.  
"Now take off my clothes."

Dean started with Cas's tie, then his trench coat, his blazer.  
Why does Cas have to wear so many clothes?  
Then to his button up, once the last button was undone, his mouth was practically watering to take off the rest.

Seeing Cas topless alone was supremely erotic, the most he'd seen was hands and neck.

Well, Cas had come naked once when he was insane, but that didn't count, he was completely covered in bees.

Dean got on his knees, jutting out his ass so Cas could get a good view. 

Taking off Cas's belt, unbuttoning his slacks, it was agonizing waiting for what was to come.

Pulling down Cas's slacks and boxers at the same time, pushing them down all the way to his ankles.  
Dean gasped at the cock that pops out, slapping against a firm stomach.  
Heaving for breaths, he goes to lick the thick, long cock, accompanied with dark wiry hair. 

But a hand grips at his hair, keeping him still as he whines in disappointment.

"Did I say you could touch my penis, Dean?"  
In a different scenario he'd be laughing at how factual Cas sounded when he said 'penis' but now is not the time.

"N-no."

"Then?"

"I-I thought-"

"No, you thought, you acted without asking."

"I don't need your permission!"  
Dean tried to protest but he felt a sharp tug at his hair that made him shut up.

"Yes but you need my consent. Do you want to touch my penis?"

"Yes."

"Did you like it when I pulled at your hair?"

Flushing he answered quietly, "Yes."

"What Dean?"

"I liked it when you did that."  
He actually really did, more than he thought he'd like.

"What do you want Dean?"

"I-I want you to fuck me."

"What would you like to do to my penis?"

"I-I want to suck you."  
Damn embarrassment to hell, he wants Cas.

"I'd like that. You may proceed."  
But before Dean could Cas stepped out of his pants and kicked them away.  
He had taken off his shoes and socks before Dean started undressing him.

With eagerness, Dean sucked on the tip, tasting the flesh and salty precum.  
Cas groaned, throwing his head back.

Taking him even deeper, and starting a slow bobbing rhythm, Dean was all the more turned on.

Taking Cas deeper slowly, Cas groaned. His hands stroking at Deans hair.  
His tongue lapped all over Cas's cock, with a hand he played with his balls.  
Stroking and kneading the flesh.

Focusing on his breathing, Dean went even deeper, but not taking the last few inches.  
He sucked on the heated flesh that weighed against his tongue and stretched his throat.  
The slide of Cas's cock on his mouth was just erotically pleasurable.

\---

Cas was in immense pleasure as he looked down at Dean, plush pink lips wrapped around him. The quiet sucking wet sounds the only noise in the room along with Cas's noises.  
He didn't hesitate to hold back on his sounds.

\---

Dean pulled off when he felt Cas's being close.  
Cas growled (and holy fuck it was so hot) attempting to pull his head back.

"Cas unless you can get it up again fast enough to fuck me, I wouldn't want to cum now if I were you."  
Dean smiled up at Cas's grumpy, annoyed face.

"Dean," he rasped. "I'm an angel, I "can get it up" whenever I want. I'm not some human who needs recovery time."

Dean smirked, "Really now?"

"Yes," Cas answered.

"Now get back here."

"So inpatient."  
Dean rolled his eyes but put his mouth back on Cas.

This time, he took all of it till his nose pressed against dark wiry hair.

"Dean," Cas moaned out, deep and dragged out.

Dean set his hand back on Cas's balls, rolling them in his hand.  
He sucked hard and licked all over, contracting his throat to grip Cas's dick.

Bobbing up and down quickly, and keeping a rhythm, Cas groaned especially loud.

"Dean I'm going to-"

Dean pulled his mouth off and set his face in front of Cas's dick, panting as some saliva clung to his chin. Lips so red and shiny.

He stroked with his hand quick with a tight grip, twisting his wrist when he'd reach the top.  
Thats when Cas threw his head back, moaning loud and letting out long white spurts from his dick.

They landed on Deans face and Dean moaned from the feeling.

Dean stroked Cas through it and Cas looked down, moaning at the look of Dean.

Deans face was covered in Cas's release, some clinging to his eyelashes and lips, some he swallowed.  
Bitter, but he liked it.

"Dean, can I take a picture."

"Yes," he breathed.

He stuck his ass out and Cas took the picture.

When that was done, Dean all of a sudden couldn't feel the cum on his face. 

Touching his face it came back clean, he looked to Cas for an answer.

Cas shrugged, "I thought you would like to be cleaned up so we can proceed."

Looking at Cas's dick it was clean from his saliva and quickly rising to full length again.

"Damn Cas," Dean said, surprised at how fast Cas got it up again.

"Get on the bed."

"Wow Cas, I get all tingly when you take control like that."  
Dean got on the bed, laying down and smirking at Cas.

In less than a second Cas was gone and on top of Dean.

"Good to know."  
Then he proceeded to pin Deans arms above his head, Dean gasped but was silenced as Cas started to kiss him.

Their kiss was sloppy, heated, desperate.  
Like the other was air.  
Deans lips were actually numb from all the treatment.

He pulled away when suddenly a finger intruded his ass.

"Cas!"

"Yes, say my name Dean," Cas breathed.

"No you idiot! You gotta give a guy a warning!"

Dean clamped down on Cas's finger, wincing a little wince.

Cas groaned, "You feel so hot and tight Dean."

"Yea yea, well go slower, you got thick fingers."

"My apologies."

Cas pulled his finger out and Dean winced.

"Where'd you get lube? And why is it so warm?"

"I manifested and heated it so it wouldn't be cold. Relax so I may stretch you wide enough to suffice my thick girth."

Dean rolled his eyes but complied.  
"Okay."

Dean took deep breaths, relaxing himself.

"Shh," Cas shushed.  
"I'll kiss you through it."

And that's what Cas did, kissed Dean from all his breath as he slid a finger.  
Slowly, so slowly Dean whined for faster, sliding it in and out.

"Are you ready for another?" Cas looked into Deans eyes.

"Yea," Dean nodded.

Cas took out the first, then slid in two.

Dean moaned, Cas had really thick fingers. 

Cas was just as slow at stretching Dean, rubbing the pads of his fingers against Deans inner walls.

Dean was panting hard, Cas was being so slow and considerate. The guys he's been with, they prepped him rough and quick, it burned for a while until is started feeling good. But Cas was being careful.

And the waiting was honestly erotic as Cas dragged his fingers inside Dean.

"Do you want a third one?"

"Yes."

They kept at that pace till four were in Dean. Dean was a whining mess, sweat running down his face as his eyes welled with tears from pleasure.  
He was right on the edge of coming and didn't know why it hadn't happened yet.

Even slow, Cas's fingers felt so damn good. 

"Don't worry Dean, I'm right here. You should have came by now, but I'm using my grace to hold you back."

"Just, fuck me, please," his plea for more was soft, desperate.

"I'll use my grace to lower your chance of orgasm."

With a cold wave, Dean didn't feel so on edge, which was a relief, but it was still there.

"Cas," whispered Dean.

"Dean," Cas said in a similar tone.

Cas got up on his elbow and stroked his dick, Dean got up on his elbow and saw that he was coating his length with lube.

"No condom?" Dean asked.

"Would you like me to put one on?"

Dean shook his head quickly, "No," he licked his lips, "I trust you."

Cas nodded, laying back down on Dean, "Can I lift your legs?"

"Uh-sure."

Dean gasped as Cas took the back of Deans thighs and bended his knees to his chest.  
Cas settled himself between Deans spread legs.

Dean knew he should be hurting from this position and instead didn't, but didn't know if it was because Cas was healing him through it or because he was young now.

Either way, he didn't care.  
He just wanted to be fucked.

"Cas hurry up-" Dean was cut off as Cas started to push in, already half way in.

Both Dean and Cas moaned simultaneously as Cas bottomed out, balls resting against Deans ass.

Cas grinds against Dean, "Cas please," Dean pleads.  
"Fuck me."

And Cas does.

He starts pounding away, a quick rough rhythm that bangs the headboard against the wall.

In the haze as Dean screams from the intensity of Cas's thrust, he thinks, well, he is a angel. What did I expect?

Deans head is tilted up as he whines and whimpers. Moaning and letting out a strangled out "Cas" every now and then.  
And Cas looks down at him with sex crazed hair, flushed face with a steady hungry look.  
Eyes staring right through him.

The push of Cas's dick, in and out, in and out. Pulling out so only the tip of his dick is nestled inside, and smashing back in that his balls slap against Deans ass.  
Cas's dick strokes Deans inner walls, and it is fucking incredible.

"Different position."  
Is all that Dean gets a warning of till Cas has one of Deans legs over his shoulder.  
Cas is on his knees while Dean is on his back, the other leg held against Cas's hip.

This position is even better.

Dean grabs the bed sheets with his hands to hang onto dear life.

Cas is going even faster, and harder.

"Fuck Cas! Cas! Cas!" Dean screams in ecstasy.

"That's right, say my name Dean. Tell me how good I'm making you feel right now."

"Cas! Fuck! This, this feels so fucking good!"

"New position."

Dean is flopped around swiftly, and now Cas is taking him from behind on his hands and knees.  
Cas's hands grip so hard into Deans hips he's sure there's going to be bruises.

He screams especially loud as his prostate gets hit, then Cas stops.

And starts attacking that spot again and fucking again.

Dean is.  
Dean is literally on the verge of exploding.  
Like, actually exploding.

Because now he really starts to scream.

"Cas! Cas! Fuck! Cas!"

He almost wants to squirm away because of it and at the same time wants to push back.  
He pushes back on every thrust.

"You love this don't you?" Cas's voice comes wrecked and rough, deep and in a rumble.

"Yes!" he yells.

"Love my cock don't you?"

"Fuck yes!"

"So good for me Dean. New position."

Dean is back on his back, knees bent to his chest.

"I want to see you when you orgasm."

Then Cas resumes to his pounding.

The headboard is smashing against the wall, he guessed that Cas must be using grace so the wall doesn't literally break down.

His thrusts get random, obviously reaching his own orgasm.

Cas wraps his hand around Deans dick, stroking quickly, hand all lubed upped so the strokes on his dick are smooth and relieving.

Cas presses some kisses to Deans lips and neck.

Dean is in bliss, he's so fucking close. Right on the tether of falling into blissful oblivion.

He kind of wishes that he'd be here forever, Cas pounding away at the spot that zaps pleasure through him.  
Stroking his member eliciting thousands of sensors that go off at each drag of Cas's calloused hand.  
Just at the very edge where it all goes off.

But then, Cas is hitting so hard and so fast. Dean is clenching so hard around Cas.  
His entrance so hot and wet, Cas's dick so hard from the blood that's there.  
Feeling every inch of him, feeling the throb of Cas.

Looking into Cas's eyes that look back at him like he's not the only thing in the world, but the best out of whatever could come from it.

"Come for me Dean," Cas says.

And he says it so deep, soft, that Dean loses it.

With a loud moan followed by a couple of even louder groans he comes all over him and Cas's stomach.

Fuck, this is even better.

It's like he's exploded, but through the orgasm is being put together and tightly encased.

His body arches into the air, taut like a bow.

Blood rushing to his head, to all his skin, stronger than before.

His dick spurting hot strings of come.

Just pleasure snapping, like falling, like soaring, like flying.

Lighting up all his senses while simultaneously leaving him unknown to anything but pleasure.

Like he's glowing, so bright, like a star being born.

And he knows how exaggerated it all sounds, but in this moment, he swears that's what he feels like.

And he knows that it's going longer than usual, his orgasm, it's almost painful, but he wishes for it to never stop.

For none of this to ever stop.

Then, Cas stills, Cas had said something in enochian as Dean came, but didn't listen to it. Either way he can't understand.  
Now Cas is screaming in enochian.  
Cas's eyes snap shut, pressing as much as he can against Dean.

His face twisted in pleasure as he groans.

Gripping Deans so tight, but the pain doesn't matter. It can't compare to the pleasure.

Dean can feel Cas's release seep into him.

Filling him up and he loves how hot it feels.

Cas drops down against Deans chest as his arms give out.

Dean comes down from his high at the same time and just lets his body melt against the bed.

Their both gasping in air like they've been holding their breath this entire time.

"Cas," Dean whispers after a while.

"Yes Dean?"

"Why did I cum for so long?"

"I extended your orgasm to thirty seconds."

"Thirty!? Wow."

Cas rolled them over side ways and Dean felt the come run from his ass, could also feel how he gaped.

But Cas shoved in two fingers, Dean gasping at the over sensitivity.

"You need a plug."

All of a sudden a slim object filled him, keeping Cas's cum in.

"Cas what the hell," Dean said nonchalantly. He was exhausted from the mind blowing sex and barely had fuel to fight.

"I would like to go again when you have recovered."

"Dude, you gave me-" Dean paused to do the math.  
"Like three orgasms, I'm not gonna go again."

"Then lie still. I don't need you to actively participate."

Dean gasped quietly at the thought of Cas just fucking into him for his own pleasure.  
He actually really like the plug, it kept Cas's cum in him and that felt nice.

"Alright, sure, but you gotta be with me."

"I am?" Cas responded confused.

"Nah man, I mean," Dean shyly averted his eyes.

"Oh. You want to commence in 'cuddling' correct?"

Dean scoffed, turning red, "No I don-"  
But Cad had embrace him with one arm, the other on his ass.  
Deans head in between the crook of Cas's head and neck.

"This was a good idea. I like this."

Deans eyes fluttered closed as he breathed Cas in.  
"I completely agree."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
